What If
by sehunajjong
Summary: Kenapa Sehun susah sekali ditaklukan? Padahalkan di luar sana banyak sekali yang dengan suka rela menjadi pacar Jongin/ KaiHun's Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Try with series again. Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

"Kenapa sih kita harus belajar menggambar Baek?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih kamu masuk jurusan arsitektur kalau tidak mau menggambar?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil meneruskan gambarnya.

Keduanya merupakan mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur. Baekhyun yang memang berbakat menggambar, mencoba untuk menyalurkan bakatnya pada jalur yang benar. Sehun? Sebenarnya dia berbakat untuk menggambar, hanya saja bukan menggambar sesuatu yang sangat tinggi tingkat ketelitiannya seperti yang dilakukan arsitek. Lagipula Sehun lebih suka menggambar menggunakan aplikasi di komputer seperti corel atau paling sulit CAD. Tapi dia menggunakan aplikasi itu untuk membuat gambar artistik bukan gambar teknik seperti yang dilakukan semua arsitek. Lalu kenapa Sehun malah masuk jurusan arsitektur bukan seni rupa atau seni yang lain yang ada hubungannya dengan gambar yang diminatinya? Menurut keluarga Sehun arsitek itu lebih keren. Menyebalkan ya?

"Kita kan bisa pakai aplikasi. Kenapa harus menggambar dengan tangan?" Sehun tidak berhenti menggerutu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan memperhatikan Sehun. Kalau Sehun tidak mau diam dia jadi tidak berkonstentrasi kan. "Kamu kesulitan di bagian mana? Sini biar ku bantu. Jangan menggerutu terus. Kalau kita tidak selesai sekarang kita tidak bisa pulang cepat Sehun." Baekhyun mengerti sekali menghadapi Sehun tidak bisa pakai emosi juga.

"Ada yang tidak dimengerti? Kenapa kamu belum mulai menggambar?" Baru suaranya saja sudah membuat Sehun terdiam. Melihat siapa yang datang Baekhyun pun melanjutkan menggambarnya. Tidak mau kena marah.

Kim Jongin. Salah satu asisten praktikum mereka sekaligus ketua badan eksekutif mahasiswa di fakultas mereka. Auranya itu tidak bisa dibilang baik, dibilang buruk juga tidak. Tegas mungkin pas untuk menggambarkannya.

"Aku bingung memulai menggaris sudutnya kak." Untungnya refleks Sehun baik.

"Hmm." Jongin membungkukkan badannya ke arah meja Sehun dan mengambil penggaris yang Sehun simpan di pinggir mejanya. "Satukan begini penggarisnya, kalau begini jadi 15 derajat garis yang kamu bentuk. Mengerti tidak?" Tidak mengerti pun Sehun tetap mengangguk. "Coba sekarang kamu yang garis. Aku akan perhatikan salah atau tidak." Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Sehun menggambar dengan jelas.

Sehun mulai memegang pensilnya, dia gugup. Siapa sih yang tidak gugup kalau dilihat oleh orang yang auranya saja bisa membuat orang lain kabur. Akibatnya tangannya gemetaran, garis yang digambarnya pun tidak lurus dan akhirnya pensilnya jatuh karena tangannya yang gemetaran. Sehun dengan cepat mengambil pensilnya kembali dan mengambil penghapus untuk menghapus garisnya yang miring tadi.

"Kak, aku sudah selesai." Suara Baekhyun sedikit menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Kamu boleh pulang." Jongin berkata.

Baekhyun membereskan peralatan menggambarnya dan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan meminta tolong, tapi Baekhyun kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Aku duluan ya Sehun." Pupus sudah harapan Sehun. Jadi dia meneruskan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Menggambar lagi.

"Kak Jongin, aku sudah selesai." Tidak mempedulikan temannya yang lain Sehun terus menggambar sesuai yang diajarkan Jongin tadi. Hasilnya tidak terlalu akurat, jarak antar garisnya berantakan, ketebalan goresannya pun tidak rata. _Yang penting gambarnya selesai dan aku bisa pulang, _begitu pikir Sehun setelah gambarnya selesai.

"Kak, ini gambarku." Sehun menyerahkan kertas A3nya pada Jongin yang menungguinya dari tadi. Yang benar saja, teman Sehun sudah pulang semua dari tadi.

"Hmmm." Bahkan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman malas.

* * *

"Sehun ini kertas gambarmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas yang di kumpulkan Sehun saat praktikum kemarin. Nilainya 67, banyak coretan tangannya Jongin disana. Gambarnya banyak ditandai oleh Jongin. Sehun sih pasrah saja. Toh hasil menggambarnya memang tidak serapih Baekhyun.

"Tadi kamu juga disuruh untuk menemui Kak Jongin tuh." Baekhyun meneruskan.

Sehun melebarkan matanya yang hanya segaris itu, "Baek bantulah aku. Dia pasti akan memarahiku karena tidak becus menggambar."

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sehun, "Terima sajalah, kamu kan memang tidak benar menggambarnya. Siapa tahu dia berbaik hati untuk mengajarimu private disela kesibukannya. Lagi pula dia lumayan tampan untuk dibawa ke rumah setiap malam minggu." Baekhyun malah menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menggerutu kesal mendengarnya. "Diam lah kamu. Dasar tidak solutif menyebalkan! Dimana Kak Jongin sekarang?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Sehun akhirnya menyerah. "Di sekretariat. Bersikaplah sebagai anak baik-baik ya Sehun." Dan dengan itu Baekhyun lari dari Sehun sebelum Sehun berbuat kekerasan padanya.

Sehun yang kesal pun berjalan sambil menggerutu ke sekretariat badan eksekutif mahasiswa fakultasnya untuk menemui Jongin.

Sehun langsung masuk ke sekretariat dan menghadap Jongin yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, "Kenapa Kakak memanggilku ke sini?"

Jongin terlihat santai dan menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya tadi, "Kamu masih ada kelas setelah ini?" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi Kak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan." Jawab Jongin tetap santai.

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "Maaf Kak, tadi Kakak bilang apa?"

"Kamu mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Ayo kencan denganku." Sehun sebal. Mana ada mengajak kencan seperti mengajak bertengkar begitu.

"Maaf kak, aku sibuk. Lagi pula aku harus belajar agar lebih baik lagi menggambarnya."

"Ah soal nilai menggambarmu, kalau kamu mau menjadi pacarku, nilaimu bisa jadi 80 tanpa berusaha. Bagaimana?"

Sehun geram mendengarnya, dia sebenarnya bisa, hanya saja dia malas, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berusaha sendiri. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin Kakak bicarakan aku permisi dulu."

Sehun pun meninggalkan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya menahan amarah.

"Haahahhahaaa" Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat familiar ditelinga Jongin. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada orang lain disini? Dia kan jadi malu dua kali.

"Kamu sudah menurunkan harga dirimu yang setinggi langit itu dan masih tetap ditolak? Hahahaha oleh adik tingkat pula hahahaha harusnya kamu malu Jong." Park menyebalkan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat harinya yang buruk jadi tambah buruk.

Jongin kesal mendengarnya, jadi dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang. Persetan Park Chanyeol yang tertawa sampai mulutnya sobek.

* * *

"Jadi hari ini kalian akan menggambar desain rumah sederhana, ini gambar yang akan kalian gambar." Jongin menunjukkan gambar sebuah rumah di proyektor dengan satu lantai yang hanya terdiri dari satu kamar mandi, satu dapur dan satu ruang tamu. Dibuat mirip rumah minimalis Jepang yang hanya memaksimalkan penggunaan ruang, sesempit mungkin rumah, semakin bangga sang pemilik rumah.

"Skala yang digunakan bebas sesuai yang kalian inginkan, tapi tetap harus proporsional. Semua angka disini dalam satuan millimeter. Selain itu detail bahan penyusunnya," Jongin menunjuk ke beberapa bagian gambar. "harus dibuat sejelas mungkin, kalian boleh mengganti bahan penyusunnya dengan bahan yang menurut kalian lebih cocok. Simbol-simbolnya juga ada di buku praktikum kalian jika kalian ingin melihat bahan apa saja yang mungkin digunakan. Ada pertanyaan?" Jongin mengakhiri penjelasaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin maksudnya tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Jongin diam-diam menahan rasa gemasnya melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Baiklah waktu kalian satu setengah jam untuk menggambar dan selagi kalian menggambar aku akan berkeliling untuk mengawasi." Kelas praktikum itu mulai menggambar di kertas A3 yang sudah disiapkan, tidak terkecuali Sehun.

_Well, _Sehun terlihat serius sekali. Dia benar-benar memperhatikan setiap goresan yang dibuatnya, tidak mau ketebalannya berbeda, dia sudah berlatih untuk ini ngomong-ngomong. Sehun dengan teliti manghitung panjang setiap garis sesuai dengan skala yang ditentukannya di awal. Dia paling benci ketelitian yang dibutuhkannya untuk menggambar sesuatu seperti ini, tapi dia butuh ketelitian itu untuk membuktikan pada Jongin bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa, hanya malas saja kemarin.

Jongin sudah sampai ditempat Sehun untuk mengawasi. Sehun pun sadar dengan kehadiran Jongin, maka dari itu dia menegakkan punggungnya, mencoba untuk membangun kepercayaan dirinya dan terus menggambar.

"Jangan pakai kayu itu kalau untuk dasar, nanti bangunanmu habis dimakan rayap." Perkataan Jongin menginterupsi kegiatannya, sebentar. Setelah membuka buku praktikumnya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahan lain yang dianggap lebih kuat dan meneruskan gambarnya tanpa menjawab perkataan Jongin.

"Kak, aku sudah selesai." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyelesaikan gambarnya lebih dulu. Sehun hanya mendengus karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi meninggalkannya.

"Ini gambarku Kak." Satu-persatu teman-teman Sehun yang lain mulai mengumpulkan gambarnya juga, sementara Sehun masih berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan gambarnya. Sangking seriusnya menggambar dia tidak sadar Jongin memperhatikannya yang dari tadi menggambar dengan ekspresi serius yang lucu menurut Jongin. Dahi yang kadang berkerut, bibir yang melengkung ketika garis yang dibuatnya tidak sesuai dan lain sebagainya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikan gambarnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia langsung melebarkan mata sipitnya melihat Jongin ada disebelahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sudah Kak." Sehun berkata sambil menyerahkan kertas A3nya.

"_Well, _sekilas ini lebih baik." Sehun mendengus mendengar tanggapan Jongin. Jadi dia buru-buru membereskan peralatan menggambarnya, tidak mau lama-lama berdekatan dengan Jongin.

"Kamu pulang dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan Jongin ini membuat dahi Sehun berkerut bingung.

"Sendirian Kak. Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan tadi." Tapi Sehun tetap menjawabnya juga.

"Kuantarkan saja bagaimana? Aku bawa motor." Jongin menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan Kak. Aku sudah biasa naik bis kalau pulang."

"Dengar Sehun, aku minta maaf karena obrolan terakhir kita kemarin itu benar-benar tidak bagus untuk diingat. Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu dan menggunakan wewenangku sebagai asisten praktikum untuk mengajakmu kencan. Jadi aku berharap kamu mau memberiku kesempatan, kali ini aku meminta dengan benar dan yaah aku tidak mau memaksamu lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi, bagaimana?" Sehun terlihat berpikir, Jongin sudah menunjukkan niat baiknya dan meminta maaf, tapi kejadian kemarin masih membuatnya kesal kalau boleh jujur.

Jadi akhirnya Sehun memutuskan, "Kakak tidak perlu khawatir, mengenai pembicaraan kita terakhir itu aku menganggapnya tidak ada." Memangnya karena siapa dia belajar menggambar dengan giat? Pembohong. "Tapi sungguh, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula tidak enak dilihat yang lain kalau aku pulang dengan kakak, aku kan cuma praktikan biasa, Kakak juga tidak pernah pulang dengan praktikan lain kan?"

"Maka dari itu jadilah pacarku agar kamu tidak perlu merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain." Entah keberanian dari mana Jongin mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun. Padahal kan awalnya dia bilang ingin memulai dengan benar dan tidak akan memaksa Sehun.

Sehun melipat tangan di depan dadanya, defensif. Dia menghela nafas lelah, "Sungguh Kak, sikapmu tadi benar-benar tidak seperti kamu sekali. Aku akan menganggap kamu tidak berbicara apa pun tadi."

Jongin memejamkan matanya lelah, kenapa sih Sehun ini susah sekali ditaklukan? Padahal kan diluar sana banyak yang akan dengan sukarela menjadi pacar Jongin.

"Harusnya kamu sadar, aku bersikap seperti 'bukan aku sekali' hanya didepanmu." Jongin menghela nafas lelah, "Tidak bisakah kamu mempertimbangkan itu sebagai alasan untuk menjadi pacarku?"

"_Well, _itu kedengaran egois sekali Kak. Kan kalau kita berpacaran, semua tidak bisa dibicarakan sebagai kamu dan aku tapi kita. Lagi pula Kak, jujur saja. Aku tidak suka dengan Kakak."

"Kau tidak suka denganku?" Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyanan Jongin. "Baiklah, beri aku waktu kalau begitu. Satu bulan membuatmu setidaknya suka saja denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Dua minggu. Tidak baik membuang-buang waktumu untukku Kak."

"Baik dua minggu dan kalau aku berhasil membuatmu suka denganku, kamu harus jadi pacarku."

"_Well, _kalau Kakak membuatku suka denganmu, aku yang akan memintamu jadi pacarku."

"Terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Jadi sebagai awal aku akan mengantarmu pulang ya?"

"Baiklah." Sehun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan jalan bersisian dengan Jongin.

Sehun menyesali perkataannya, _bagaimana nanti kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya?_

* * *

**_How?_**


	2. Little Feeling

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

"Hey Sehun, kemarin kamu pulang sama siapa setelah praktikum?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan tugas menggambar mereka saat praktikum kemarin.

Sehun mendapat nilai 77, lebih bagus dari kemarin walaupun tidak sesempurna Baekhyun yang mendapat 85, nilai maksimal dari Jongin. Jongin memang asisten praktikum yang pelit nilai. Dosen saja masih lebih baik. "Sendirian." Sehun menjawab sambil memperhatikan apa saja kesalahannya di gambar kemarin yang ditulis Jongin dibawah atau disamping gambarnya.

"Pembohong." Baekhyun berkata.

"Sama Kak Jongin. Tahu dari mana kamu kalau aku tidak pulang sendiri?"

"Tadi saat aku mengambil kertas tugas kita, ku dengar Kak Chanyeol menggoda Kak Jongin tentang mengantarkanmu pulang. Kalian jadi semakin dekat ya?"

"Dia yang memintaku untuk pulang dengannya kemarin. Kamu tidak lupa kan kalau kemarin kamu yang meninggalkanku pulang duluan?"

Baekhyun memberikan senyum termanisnya, "Tadi juga Kak Jongin bilang, untuk minggu depan kamu yang disuruh mengambil kertas tugas kelas kita." Sehun hanya berdehem pelan menanggapi Baekhyun masih dengan menatap kertas gambarnya. Baekhyun merasa sahabatnya ini sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Sehun juga bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah bercerita ketika ia punya masalah, sekalipun itu Baekhyun, sahabatnya sejak SMA. "Kamu tahu kan Hun, kalau kamu mau aku siap mendengar ceritamu kapan saja." Baekhyun mengusap-usap bahu Sehun lembut.

"Kak Jongin bilang dia akan membuatku menyukainya dalam waktu dua minggu, lalu aku menanggapinya, kalau dia berhasil membuatku menyukainya aku sendiri yang akan memintanya menjadi kekasihku."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa kamu takut kalau nanti benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Aku merasa bodoh saja menerima tawarannya. Aku merasa hidupku tidak akan tenang lagi setelah ini." Sehun menunjuk bagian bawah matanya, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau nanti jadi berbalik menyukainya, hanya saja aku takut dia hanya mempermainkanku. Bagaimana jika setelah aku menyukainya dia malah meninggalkanku karena merasa aku tidak menantang lagi untuk didekati? Bukankah dia tipe yang seperti itu Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar keluhan sahabatnya, "Berpikirlah dengan jernih Hun, reputasi Kak Jongin memang menyeramkan, tapi dalam arti yang positif. Ketua BEM yang menyeramkan, asisten praktikum yang menyeramkan, tapi diluar itu kamu bisa lihat dia punya banyak teman dan yang terpenting dia tidak terkenal sebagai _casanova _seperti Kak Minho yang tiap dua minggu sekali ganti kekasih. Kita juga tahu Kak Jongin hanya punya satu mantan di kampus beserta alasan mereka putus walaupun itu belum pasti benar sih. Kita kan hanya mengetahuinya dari gossip yang ada di koran kampus."

Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa, Baekhyun tahu tawanya Sehun adalah tawa yang dipaksakan, bukan Sehun sekali. "Aku baru sadar, kok aku bodoh sekali ya Baek? Dia kan belum tentu serius, kenapa juga aku memikirkannya sampai seperti ini?"

Dulu sekali Sehun mempunyai kekasih, namanya Kris. Kekasih pertama juga cinta pertamanya. Sehun polos sekali saat itu. Se-acuh-acuhnya Sehun terhadap sekitar, dia masih remaja yang menginginkan _happy ending _seperti dongeng-dongeng yang dibacakan ibunya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Dimana sang putri yang tadinya tersiksa akan bertemu pangeran, mereka bersatu dan bahagia selamanya. Sayangnya Kris saat itu hanya mempermainkan Sehun sebagai taruhan. Kurang lebih sama seperti Jongin, bilang akan membuat Sehun menyukainya. Bertingkah manis di depan Sehun hingga akhirnya Sehun luluh, menjadi pacar Kris dan seminggu setelah mereka berpacaran Kris menceritakan bahwa dia hanya main-main saja dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak menangis di depan Kris saat itu, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan persis seperti senyum yang tadi ditujukannya pada Baekhyun. Sampai dirumahnya pun Sehun tidak menangis sampai akhirnya Baekhyun datang barulah Sehun menangis di pelukan sahabatnya. Sejak saat itu Sehun susah sekali didekati. Lebih memilih mengeluarkan muka datarnya atau sikap cueknya yang kebanyakan orang bilang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun tidak suka jika Sehun mengasihani dirinya sendiri seperti ini, jadi dia hanya mengusap bahu Sehun pelan seperti tadi, tidak menanggapi apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Sehun." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Suara Jongin.

"Kenapa Kak?" Sehun bertanya dengan muka datarnya lagi.

"Tidak ada jam lagi setelah ini kan? Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Dia menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan dan mengucapkan. "Duluan Baek." Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman riangnya seperti biasa. Setidaknya Sehun sudah berani membuka diri, walaupun belum tahu Jongin seserius apa, tapi Baekhyun yakin Jongin tidak akan main-main dengan Sehun, semacam firasat sahabat mungkin.

Sehun berjalan bersisian dengan Jongin, mereka berjalan ke arah parkir motor fakultas mereka untuk mengambil motor Jongin. Jongin berhenti di jalan masuk parkir motor dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menunggunya disitu sementara ia mengambil motornya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Jongin sudah kembali dengan motornya. Sehun sudah akan naik ke motor Jongin saat Jongin menahan tangannya. "Pakai helm dulu Sehun." Jongin memasangkan helmnya pada Sehun. Sehun bersikap seolah itu biasa saja dengan mempertahankan muka datarnya. Untung mukanya tidak segampang itu memerah. Selesai Jongin memasangkan helmnya Sehun langsung menaiki motor Jongin, mukanya bisa memerah kapan saja kalau muka Jongin terlalu dekat seperti tadi kan?

Jongin menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, "Kamu sedang ingin makan sesuatu yang khusus tidak?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku ikut saja Kak Jongin mau makan apa." Setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin langsung menaikkan kecepatan motornya menuju kedai ramen yang memang sering dikunjunginya. Dia yakin Sehun akan suka sekali kedai ramen ini.

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ramen, Sehun langung turun dan melepaskan helmnya lalu menyerahkan helm tersebut pada Jongin yang sudah selesai memarkirkan motornya. Jongin berjalan duluan masuk ke kedai diikuti dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. Mereka memilih kursi untuk dua orang dan mendudukinya. Jongin tidak mau memilih kursi untuk empat orang dan menyebabkan kemungkinan jika ada temannya yang lain datang mereka akan bergabung bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Egois memang, tapi itu kan salah satu sifat Jongin.

"Disini bubble teanya _hand made _Sehun. Rasanya enak, tidak seperti di _franchise_ yang banyak pengawetnya. Kamu pasti suka." Jongin bicara saat Sehun membaca menu kedai itu.

"Kakak tahu aku suka bubble tea?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"_Well, _aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahawa aku mendekatimu ini serius, bukan main-main. Bahkan aku sendiri mencari tahu apa yang kamu sukai dan yang tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman jika sedang denganku."

"Aku pesan ramen dengan katsu dan bubble tea pure cocoa saja." Terlihat sekali Sehun menghindari pembicaraan serius dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, biar aku pesan dulu." Jongin beranjak untuk memesan makanan mereka sementara Sehun berdebat dengan perasaannya. Dia tahu Jongin sedang berusaha untuk membuka hatinya, mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya, tapi sesuatu dalam otaknya menahannya untuk terbuka dan bilang bahwa dia akan jadi pihak yang tersakiti lagi seperti dulu.

Jongin kembali duduk dihadapan Sehun, "Tidak adakah yang ingin kau ketahui dariku Sehun?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, "Kenapa Kakak mau membuang waktu Kakak yang berharga untuk ini semua? Maksduku, bukannya lebih baik kalau Kakak menjalankan program kerja yang sudah direncanakan BEM, belajar, atau memberikan pelayanan pada masyarakat mungkin?"

"Aku mempunyai _timeline _kegiatan sendiri Sehun. Aku sudah punya jadwal dan target sendiri kapan aku harus melakukan ini atau itu. Kamu, Oh Sehun. Masuk ke dalam _timeline-_ku. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir aku membuang waktuku."

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban yang arrogant dari Jongin, "Kakak tahu kan kalau Kakak mau Kakak bisa memilih siapa saja untuk jadi pacar Kakak. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku maunya kamu Sehun. Tidak peduli jika orang lain rela menjadi pacarku, aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Pesanan mereka datang dan menyela kegiatan mengobrol mereka. Sehun masih tertegun dengan jawaban Jongin. Dia ingin percaya tentu saja. Tapi rasa takutnya masih lebih besar dari rasa sukanya. Dia harus mengakui bahwa dia sudah mulai sedikit menyukai cara Jongin membuatnya menyukainya. Dengan segala keegoisan dan sifat arrogant Jongin yang selalu ditunjukannya. _Sedikit._

* * *

**I'm sorry I can't replace "Kakak" with "Sunbae" or "Hyung". "Kakak Jongin" sounds so delicious in my ears, really. And about "Kamu" become "Kau", I can't do that too. it's feel really weird in my tongue. Forgive me. I'll try my best to make this story even better for next chapter. Really love the way you guys appreciate this fiction. Fell free to tell me what do you want for this story in next chapter :)**


	3. Just Leave the Past

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

"Habis ini kita mau kemana Kak?" Sehun bertanya setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu makan yang canggung karena hanya diam. Tidak seperti tadi, Jongin juga tidak berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

"Kamu mau menghabiskan sisa hari ini denganku Sehun?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan Jongin terdengar biasa saja, dengan nada santainya. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak juga." Sehun menjawab setelah selesai dari tersedaknya. Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai menghilangkan muka datarnya.

"Baiklah kalau kamu mau menghabiskan sisa hari ini denganku, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan saja? Ada beberapa peralatan menggambar yang ingin ku beli. Beberapa peralatan menggambarku sudah rusak." Sehun mendengus melihat sikap arrogant Jongin.

"Terserah Kakak saja." Sehun kembali ke muka datarnya.

"Kamu lebih manis kalau tersenyum dari pada menampilkan muka datarmu begitu Sehun. Aku membayar makanan kita dulu ya, tunggu disini." Sehun mendengus kesal, bukan karena mendengar perkataan Jongin sih, tapi karena Jongin langsung pergi setelah mengatakannya. Memangnya itu menyebalkan ya?

* * *

Setelah selesai membayar Jongin mengajak Sehun keluar kedai dan menuju parkiran. Kali ini Sehun tidak ingin dipasangkan lagi helmnya oleh Jongin. Dia memilih untuk memakainya sendiri saat Jongin akan memakaikan helm padanya.

Saat perjalanan mereka lewati dalam diam. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Sehun, tapi dia merasa tidak baik kalau mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin yang sedang mengendarai motornya. Sehun kan tidak mau mereka celaka.

Mereka sampai disebuah tempat perbelanjaan di tengah kota yang memang terkenal dengan harganya yang murah. Lumayan sekali untuk mahasiswa yang masih menggantungkan hidupnya dari kiriman orang tua seperti mereka.

"Kamu tidak mau membeli apa-apa Sehun?" Jongin mencoba membuka lagi perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Kurasa aku sudah punya semua yang kubutuhkan Kak." Sehun menjwab setelah berpikir denngan cara yang menurut Jongin sangat lucu.

Mereka memasuki sebuah toko buku untuk mencari semua kebutuhan yang Jongin inginkan. Sementara Jongin mengumpulkan apa saja yang ingin dibelinya Sehun berjalan ke arah deretan komik dan mulai membolak-balik halaman komik yang menurutnya menarik.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun, "Sehun, bantu aku memilih." Jadi Sehun hanya mengikuti Jongin setelah meletakan komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Memilih apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tabung gambarku rusak, terlindas motornya Chanyeol minggu lalu." Mereka sampai ditempat tabung gambar berjejer rapih dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna. "Nah aku bosan dengan yang warna hitam merah seperti ini. Aku ingin warna lain tapi aku bingung warna apa yang cocok denganku. Menurutmu warna mana yang pantas denganku Sehun?"

Sehun memperhatikan deretan tabung gambar tersebut, warna lain selain warna hitam merah adalah biru putih, kuning putih, merah kuning dan cokelat merah. Kulit Jongin kan sedikit gelap, kalau dia memilihkan warna gelap lagi nanti Jongin tidak akan kelihatan kalau malam hari, warna kuning putih dan merah kuning terlalu mencolok untuk kulit Jongin. Sebenarnya biru putih sangat cocok dengan Jongin, tapi tabung gambar yang Sehun punya juga warnanya biru putih, kalau dia memilihkan itu untuk Jongin berarti mereka mempunyai warna tabung gambar yang sama dong? Seperti pasangan saja. Eh?

"Yang biru putih saja Kak. Dilihat dari merknya juga lebih bagus." Alasan yang aman.

"Baiklah aku ambil yang biru putih." Kata Jongin sambil memasukkan tabung gambarnya pada _eco bag _yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Kamu tidak mau membeli komik yang tadi sedang kamu baca Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng, "Aku masih punya banyak komik yang belum ku baca dirumah." Sehun yang menggeleng itu lucu sekali, sungguh. Jongin jadi gemas.

"Yasudah, aku sudah selesai. Kamu mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan Jongin.

Sehun terlihat berpikir di sebelahnya, Jongin sangat menyukai ekspresi Sehun saat sedang serius seperti ini. Lucu sekali, Jongin rasa dia bisa kehilangan wibawanya karena terlalu gemas dengan sikap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis sekali, kalau Baekhyun dia pasti langsung tahu kalau Sehun menginginkan sesuatu, tapi karena ini Jongin dia malah terpesona dengan senyum Sehun. "Tadi kulihat ada diskon sampai 70% di toko sepatu itu, kalau nanti kita kesana bagaimana Kak?"

Sehun lucu sekali, sungguh. Jadi Jongin mengusak sedikit rambut Sehun dan berkata, "Baiklah, kita kesana nanti. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu saat bersamaku ya. Kamu manis sekali Sehun."

Sehun sudah mulai nyaman dengan Jongin. Yang dilihat dari luar adalah Sehun membaca komik tadi. Tapi sebenarnya dia memikirkan semua sikap Jongin padanya. Jongin bukan orang yang cerewet, Sehun tidak suka orang yang cerewet, Baekhyun pengecualian. Jongin juga tidak merayunya seperti yang Kris lakukan dulu. Saat Jongin mengatakan dia manis, mata Jongin benar-benar mengatakan kesungguhan, Sehun tahu Jongin tidak main-main. Tapi hanya sebatas ini saja yang Sehun berani simpulkan, dia tidak mau terburu-buru.

Sehun mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin dengan berbagai macam ekspresinya kali ini, tidak jarang Sehun melakukan _skin ship _dengan Jongin saat dia bicara dengan antusias. Jongin sangat menikmati Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang begini berbeda sekali dengan Sehun di kampus yang cuek dan terkesan galak, Sehun yang seperti ini lebih…lucu dan menyenangkan untuk didekati. Diam-diam Jongin bersyukur hanya dia yang dapat melihat sisi Sehun yang ini, kalau orang lain lihat bisa jadi akan banyak yang mendekati Sehun nanti. Posesifnya Jongin.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu masuk toko sepatu yang Sehun sebutkan tadi, tapi saat Jongin ingin masuk ke dalam toko Sehun malah menahan tangan Jongin dengan menggenggamnya. Jongin memandang bingung ke arah Sehun, "Kita pulang saja ya Kak, atau kemana pun asal jangan disini." Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, toko tersebut lumayan ramai. Diskon besar-besaran menarik banyak pengunjung kesana.

"Baiklah, aku akan menraktirmu es krim saja ya." Kata Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Sehun dan kembali menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Jongin merasa _mood _Sehun benar-benar berubah saat mereka berada di pintu masuk toko itu, jadi Jongin hanya diam tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi pada Sehun. Dia pikir Sehun pasti akan bercerita jika dia ingin.

* * *

Jongin memarkirkan motornya dekat sebuah taman, "Duduklah dikursi sana. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim dulu." Hari sudah sore, taman ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain, banyak juga sepasang kakek dan nenek yang menghabiskan sorenya dengan berjalan-jalan di taman ini.

Sehun menuruti perkataan Jongin, dia menuju kursi taman terdekat yang kosong dan mendudukinya. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena menghancurkan _mood _mereka yang sudah baik sekali tadi. Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Kris tadi. Dia mungkin sudah bisa memaafkan Kris, tapi untuk melihat Kris lagi, Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia muak, rasa sedihnya berubah menjadi rasa muak yang amat sangat mengingat betapa manisnya Kris dulu padanya.

Jongin datang dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya. Setelah menyerahkan satu cup pada Sehun dia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. Mereka memakan es krimnya tenang, belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Lagi pula Jongin rasa Sehun butuh waktu.

"Kak, maafkan aku." Sehun tiba-tiba berkata.

"Untuk?" Jongin menanggapi singkat.

"Mengacaukan _mood_ kita…mungkin."

"_Mood_ ku sih tidak kacau Sehun, mungkin _mood_ mu yang kacau entah karena apa saat kita akan memasuki toko itu." Cara menjawab Jongin benar-benar tidak enak di telinga Sehun.

Mereka kembali memakan es krim dengan tenang.

"Setiap kamu berada didekatku, aku hanya berharap kamu bisa merasa nyaman Sehun, karena, jujur saja aku nyaman didekatmu. Setidaknya, kalau ada yang membuatmu kurang nyaman tolong beri tahu aku." Kali ini Jongin berbicara dengan nada lebih lembut setelah membuang cup es krimnya yang sudah kosong.

Hati Sehun menghangat mendengarnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya, kebanyakan orang tidak akan nyaman karena Sehun akan memperlihatkan muka masamnya atau muka datarnya, kecuali Baekhyun.

Jadi Sehun memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya pada Jongin sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya karena Jongin sudah mau mengerti dan bertanya, "Kakak tidak mau mengantarku pulang? Bukan kah Kakak masih punya _timeline _untuk dikerjakan kan?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun ringan, "_Timeline-_ku hari ini penuh dengan namamu jujur saja, tapi kalau kamu mau pulang sekarang aku akan mengantarmu."

Jongin mengantarkan Sehun pulang setelah Sehun selesai dengan es krimnya. _Well, setidaknya Sehun sudah tidak berusaha menolakku lagi, _pikir Jongin.

* * *

Sebelum mengantarkan Sehun kemarin, Jongin sempat bertukar nomor handphone dengan Jongin. Jadi mereka bertukar pesan setelah Jongin tiba dirumahnya dan saling mengucapkan selamat tidur. Pagi ini pun Jongin menelepon Sehun untuk menawarkan jemputan, memaksa menjemput sebenarnya, karena dia menelepon Sehun saat dia sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun. Untungnya Sehun belum berangkat.

Kedatangan mereka bersama-sama ke kampus menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sebenarnya biasa saja kalau mereka berpisah di tempat parkir, toh kelas Sehun dan Jongin berbeda arah. Tapi ini dengan keras kepalanya Jongin mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan kelasnya, membuat semua orang bisa melihat mereka datang bersama karena keadaan kampus juga cukup ramai pagi itu. Jongin benar-benar mengantarkan Sehun sampai depan kelas dan baru pergi setelah memastikan bahwa Sehun akan makan siang dengannya nanti.

Baekhyun di kelas sudah menunggu Sehun dengan muka yang sangat ceria, lebar senyumnya saja melebihi joker menurut Sehun, berlebihan.

Mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari Sehun sejak Sehun memasuki kelas mereka, sampai Sehun duduk disebelahnya pun Baekhyun masih memasang senyumnya yang lebar itu. "Kamu sakit Baek?" Sehun bertanya.

Tidak menjawab, Baekhyun justru menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kamu demam Sehun? Mukamu merah." Dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk melihat apakah benar efek perkataan Jongin sebelum meninggalkannya tadi membuat mukanya memerah? Ternyata tidak.

Sementara Baekhyun disebelahnya sudah tertawa puas sekali.

"Kenapa juga aku tahan berteman denganmu?" Kata Sehun lirih.

"Takdir mungkin." Baekhyun menghadap ke depan karena dosen sudah memasuki ruang kelas mereka dan Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, manusia seperti Baekhyun mana percaya takdir.

* * *

Seperti yang dijanjikan Jongin, mereka akan makan siang bersama. Tidak keluar seperti kemarin, hanya di kantin kampus saja karena mereka masih ada jadwal kuliah habis ini. Jongin benar-benar sudah menunggu di depan kelas Sehun saat Sehun keluar kelas, entah bagaimana caranya, padahal jam selesai kuliah mereka harusnya sama.

Di kantin lebih ramai lagi, lebih banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. _Well, ketua BEM yang menyeramkan itu sekarang berkencan dengan adik tingkat yang auranya selalu gelap itu? Cocok. _Pikir mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin membawa nampan makanan mereka dan duduk di meja yang berada di tengah kantin, hanya itu saja yang kosong. Kalau boleh pilih, Sehun juga tidak mau disitu. Sehun tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, tidak seperti Jongin yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun nyaman saja jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, dia tidak menghiraukan semua tatapan yang mengarah padanya.

Mereka sedang asik membicarakan praktikum karena ada yang Sehun tanyakan saat seseorang menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Hai. Kamu pacar baru Jongin?" Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya mantan pacar Jongin di kampus, IP 4.00 lima semester berturut-turut dari jurusan arsitektur.

"Kyung!" Jongin berseru. Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik melihat mereka duduk bersama.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya. "Berhati-hatilah, Jongin itu brengsek."

Sehun kembali meneruskan makan siangnya dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal karena Sehun tidak menanggapinya. _Well, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan masa lalunya, _pikir Sehun.

* * *

**How?**


	4. How to

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan mencoba menggambar menggunakan CAD di computer. Aplikasi paling sederhana untuk menggambar desain bangunan yang biasa kita lakukan." Jongin memulai praktikum mereka.

Sudah hari praktikum, berarti sudah genap satu minggu sejak perjanjian Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun memang sudah tidak pernah menolak Jongin seperti dulu, tapi yaa hanya begitu saja. Jongin merasa belum ada perkembangan berarti.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin tahu sudah sejauh apa Sehun menyukainya. Karena Jongin yakin sekali Sehun itu sudah menyukainya, hanya saja dia perlu cara untuk membuktikannya dan membuat Sehun menepati janjinya. Maka dari itu dia minta tolong Kyungsoo untuk memanas-manasi Sehun. Orang bilang peduli itu salah satu bentuk tanda sayang kan? Makanya Jongin berharap Sehun akan menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo dengan perkataan pedasnya atau minimal Sehun bertanya pada Jongin kenapa Kyungsoo memanggilnya brengsek tapi itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Padahal Jongin akan membuat Sehun mengakui perasaaannya kalau itu terjadi. Jadilah dia kena marah Kyungsoo karena rencananya tidak berjalan dengan baik dan malah membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Jongin menampilkan gambar yang harus digambarkan pada proyektor, "Ini adalah gambar yang harus kalian gambarkan, satuannya inch. Atur untuk kertas ukuran A1," Jongin menunjuk beberapa bagian pada gambar untuk memperjelas, "bagian-bagian ini boleh kalian rubah sesuai bahan yang menurut kalian cocok dan jangan lupa atur _hatch-_nya sesuai bahan yang kalian gunakan."

Jongin memberi jeda sebentar memberi waktu untuk memahami, "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis dan terdengar bisik-bisik dari teman sekitarnya. Baekhyun saja sampai menatap heran Sehun, _tumben sekali anak ini bertanya, _pikirnya. "Ya Sehun?" Jongin mencoba professional, tapi itu sungguh membuat Sehun geli. Sudah tahu Jongin lebih jauh membuatnya sadar kalau Jongin tidak semenyeramkan itu.

"Titik awalnya koordinatnya (0,0) atau bebas saja Kak?" Sungguh ini bukan pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan sebenarnya, jadi kenapa Sehun harus bertanya tentang ini?

"Dari (0,0) saja untuk memudahkan kalian menghitung koordinat garis lainnya nanti. Ada pertanyaan lain?" Jongin bertanya pada semuanya tapi matanya tertuju pada Sehun. Lagipula yang lain tidak mungkin bertanya. Menggambar menggunakan aplikasi CAD adalah hal yang paling mudah seharusnya.

"Karena ini menggunakan aplikasi, waktu untuk menggambar hanya satu jam setelah itu _save_ di komputer yang kalian gunakan dan kalian boleh pulang." _Well, _ini praktikum yang menyenangkan sebenarnya. Tinggal menggambar dan boleh pulang. Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan arsitek selain menggambar dan mempelajari bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk membangun sebuah bangunan? Banyak.

"Sehun." Baekhyun memanggil Sehun yang selalu duduk disampingnya saat di kelas.

Sehun yang sudah mulai menggambar pun melihat ke arah Baekhyun, "Kenapa Baek?"

Muka Baekhyun dibuat semelas mungkin, Sehun tahu sekali Baekhyun membutuhkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak bisa pakai aplikasi ini. Sama sekali. Aku harus mulai darimana?"

Baekhyun mengajarkannya dengan sangat sabar saat dia tidak bisa menggambar manual, jadi hitung-hitung balas budi Sehun pun ingin membantu Baekhyun, belum juga beranjak dari kursinya, Jongin sudah menghampiri mereka, "Kamu teruskan saja gambarmu, biar aku yang mengajari Baekhyun." Jongin berkata. Jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu seperti biasa dan kembali menghadap komputernya. Sehun saat sedang berhadapan dengan CAD-nya adalah Sehun yang tidak bisa diganggu. _Well, _memang dasarnya Sehun bukan orang yang menaruh perhatian pada keadaan sekitar.

Sehun menggambar dengan sangat cepat, kalau pakai aplikasi komputer begini kan garis yang dibuat tidak mungkin salah, ketebalannya sudah pasti sama, lagi pula kalau menghapus cukup sekali klik saja.

Sehun sudah selesai menggambar, dia hanya menghabiskan lima belas menit dari waktu satu jam yang diberikan Jongin, kapan lagi kan dia bisa pulang cepat? Jongin masih mengajari Baekhyun dengan sabar. Sehun jadi bingung bagaimana harus menyelanya, jadi dia menunggu sampai dikiranya mereka bisa untuk diganggu.

Jongin terlihat selesai menjelaskan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sedang serius membuat gambarnya, "Kak, aku sudah selesai." Sehun akhirnya bersuara.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Sudah disimpan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Jadi Jongin menghampirinya, bukan untuk melihat gambar Sehun. Dia sudah yakin gambar Sehun benar karena sebelumnya sudah pernah melihat kemampuan Sehun menggambar dengan aplikasi ini.

Jongin mengambil _mouse_ yang dipakai Sehun tadi, seolah dia sedang melihat gambar yang sudah dibuat Sehun, dengan suara pelan dia berkata, "Tunggu aku di perpustakaan fakultas saja atau tunggu dimanapun, kita akan pulang bersama setelah aku selesai dengan ini."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasihnya lalu beranjak keluar. Sementara Jongin kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ada kesulitan Baek?" Jongin kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"_Fillet_-nya tidak mau bekerja Kak." Jongin pun mengambil alih _mouse_ yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Sehun itu… bagaimana cara membuatnya mengaku kalau dia menyukaiku?" Jongin bertanya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, _pantas saja Sehun sempat tidak mau menerima Jongin, arrogant sih, _pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah pasti menyukai Kakak memangnya?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku rasa begitu, dia sudah tidak pernah menolakku seperti pertama aku mendekatinya."

"Sehun itu suka sesuatu yang sederhana Kak, dia tidak suka sesuatu yang dibuat-buat seperti yang Kakak dan Kak Kyungsoo lakukan tempo hari. Sehun sebal sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk memberi Kakak waktu dua minggu jadi dia bersikap biasa saja di depan Kakak. Sehun mungkin terlihat sangat cuek, dingin atau bagaimanapun orang melihatnya dari luar, sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin hidupnya berjalan dengan lancar saja. Dulu dia bahkan lebih parah dari sekarang, dia menganggap mengenal banyak orang sama dengan menambah masalah. Dia sudah berjanji kan kalau Kakak berhasil membuatnya menyukai Kakak dia sendiri yang akan meminta Kakak jadi kekasihnya? Nah dia tidak akan mengingkari itu kalau memang Kakak benar-benar membuatnya menyukai Kakak. Jangan pakai cara yang aneh seperti menggunakan Kak Kyungsoo, Kak. Sehun tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti pemeran wanita yang ada di drama-drama. Dia kan laki-laki."

Jongin tersindir tentu saja. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Jongin jadi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Gambarnya sudah selesai Baek. Kamu boleh pulang."

Baekhyun jadi kesal, karena semua Jongin yang mengerjakan jadi dia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dipelajari hari ini. Dia menulis catatan di otaknya untuk minta di ajari Sehun kalau waktunya kosong.

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju halte terdekat dari gerbang kampus mereka. Motor Jongin sedang dibengkel, jadi tadi pagi Sehun berangkat sendiri dan sekarang Jongin bersikeras ingin mengantarkan Sehun pulang walau dengan bis. Sehun sudah menolaknya karena cuaca sudah mendung dari tadi. Jelas sekali hujan akan turun dengan deras. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat karena takut terkena hujan sebelum mencapai bis. Keduanya memang tidak terbiasa membawa payung ngomong-ngomong.

Beruntung hujan baru turun saat mereka sudah duduk di dalam bis. Di dalam bis Jongin memasangkan _earphone _kirinya pada telinga Sehun dan memainkan lagu yang menurutnya manis. Baekhyun bilang Sehun orangnya sederhana kan? Harusnya yang begini sudah cukup romantis untuk Sehun. Begitu pikir Jongin.

Halte yang terdekat dengan rumah Sehun memang tidak terlalu jauh. Belum tiga puluh menit mereka sudah sampai dirumah Sehun. Mereka berteduh di halte yang penuh orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama reda Kak. Aku pulang saja ya? Lagi pula rumahku sudah dekat." Sehun berkata.

Jongin menunjukkan muka tidak sukanya, "Hujan-hujanan begitu? Tidak! Tunggu sebentar lagi Sehun. Ini masih sangat deras."

Sementara Sehun sudah menggigil kedinginan, badannya yang tipis memang tidak tahan dingin. Jongin yang memperhatikan Sehun pun merutuki kebodohannya, harusnya dari tadi dia sudah menyerahkan jaketnya pada Sehun.

Saat Jongin akan menyampirkan jaketnya pada Sehun, Sehun malah menghentikannya dan berkata, "Jaketnya biar ku pakai untuk menerobos hujan saja boleh tidak Kak?"

Jongin berdecak sebal, "Kamu ini keras kepala sekali, aku akan ikut hujan-hujanan juga kalau kamu benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang." Berdasarkan pengalaman Jongin kalau begini harusnya pasangannya tidak akan jadi hujan-hujanan karena tidak ingin Jongin ikut hujan-hujanan juga.

Tapi ini Sehun, "Yasudah ayo." Yang malah menyetujui Jongin ikut hujan-hujanan.

Sehun membentangkan jaket Jongin diatas kepala mereka berdua, kata ibunya kalau kehujanan begini yang penting kepala terlindungi. Mereka berjalan cepat, sesekali Jongin merapatkan Sehun padanya agar tidak terkena hujan lebih banyak, walaupun jadinya malah dia yang basah kuyup.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun, Sehun langsung menyiapkan baju ganti dan handuk untuk Jongin, lalu memintanya mandi di kamar mandi tamu, sementara Sehun mandi di kamar mandinya.

Jongin selesai mandi terlebih dulu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat rumah Sehun. Dia sudah sangat sering datang ke rumah Sehun untuk menjemput atau mengantarnya, tapi baru kali ini Jongin benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya. Di ruang keluarga terdapat televisi dan beberapa sofa. Di atas televisi ada foto keluarga, Sehun, ayah Sehun, ibu Sehun, dan Kakak Sehun yang saat ini sedang bekerja di China. Jongin pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Sehun saat dia menjemput Sehun dan menunggu Sehun. Keduanya sangat baik, ramah sekali. Sama seperti Sehun jika dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang tertentu. Jongin melihat-lihat gambar beberapa rancangan bangunan dengan nama Sehun tertera di bagian nama pembuatnya. Sehun memang berbakat menjadi arsitek, Jongin jadi menyesal menyepelekan kemampuan Sehun dulu.

"Kak Jongin." Sehun memanggil Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang baru mandi. Terlihat segar sekali.

"Kubuatkan cokelat hangat ya Kak." Sehun berkata setelah melihat Jongin yang hanya tersenyum, bisa memerah mukanya kalau Jongin tersenyum terus seperti itu. Sehun pun bergegas menuju dapur, menyiapkan cangkir dan menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air dan cokelatnya.

"Kamu bisa memasak?" Jongin bertanya. Selagi Sehun menyiapkan cokelat panasnya Jongin duduk di meja makan keluarga Sehun.

"Bisa karena keadaan sebenarnya, lagi pula hanya memasak yang sederhana saja. Ayah dan ibuku kan sering berpergian, jadi aku harus bisa memasak untukku sendiri Kak." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ah iya, aku tidak melihat ayah dan ibumu. Mereka sedang keluar kota?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Mereka sedang menjenguk Kakakku di China." Kata Sehun sambil menghampiri Jongin, "Ini Kak cokelat hangatnya." Sehun memberikan cokelat hangat yang dibuatnya pada Jongin. Jongin meniup-niupnya pelan dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Apa rasanya enak?" Sehun bertanya, takutnya Jongin tidak suka dengan cokelat hangat buatannya.

"Cokelat hangat terenak yang pernah kurasakan." Jongin berkata.

Perkataan Jongin biasa saja harusnya, entahlah kenapa hari ini setiap perkataan Jongin memberikan efek yang aneh pada Sehun. "Berlebihan sekali Kak." Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Mereka kembali diam menikmati cokelat hangatnya masing-masing entah memikirkan apa.

"Ini sudah satu minggu Sehun." Jongin berkata. "Aku hanya punya satu minggu lagi dan kita masih begini-begini saja."

"Apa yang Kakak khawatirkan?" Kali ini Sehun bertanya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku khawatir kamu tidak bisa menyukaiku juga."

"Buat aku menyukaimu kalau begitu."

"Kamu tahu Sehun?" Sehun hanya diam menunggu Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku rasa ini tidak adil, setiap hari rasa sukaku padamu bertambah, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu kau menyukaiku atau tidak."

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuang waktumu untukku Kak." Muka Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun yang memberi Jongin petunjuk tentang persaan Sehun padanya dan itu membuat Jongin bertambah kesal.

"Sedikit saja. Tidakkah kamu menyukaiku sedikit saja?" Jongin dan ke-_arrogant-_annya.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu aku akan memintamu menjadi pacarku Kak."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, susah sekali membuat Sehun menyukainya, tapi _seminggu itu lama kan? Ada tujuh hari, ada 168 jam yang bisa dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk membuat Sehun menyukainya._

* * *

**How?**


	5. Can You Feel It?

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Hari sabtu yang cerah. Tidak mendung seperti kemarin tidak juga terlalu panas. Sangat pas sebenarnya untuk jalan-jalan, tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar Sehun, bersantai dalam ruangan berpendingin yang mereka atur enam belas derajat. Aneh sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka diam. Kalau cuaca begini dia akan mati-matian mengajak siapa pun untuk jalan-jalan, entah ke pantai, gunung, atau hanya ke pusat perbelanjaan saja. Biasanya Sehun yang akan jadi korban paksaannya, tapi kali ini Baekhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan hari sabtunya dengan belajar CAD, dia tidak mau merusak nilai praktikumnya yang sudah sempurna hanya karena tidak bisa menggunakan aplikasi yang kata asisten praktikumnya paling sederhana itu.

Sehun sudah mengajari Baekhyun langkah-langkah dasar yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk merancang, Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah bisa, tapi dia belum begitu lancar. Dia terus saja menggerutu kalau aplikasi ini tidak membantu sama sekali dan menggerutu kenapa mereka tidak terus menggambar manual saja. Sehun sih sudah kebal dengan semua kecerewetan Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mencoba membuat rancangan yang Sehun buat untuk berlatih Baekhyun. Sesekali dia menggerutu karena gambar yang dibuatnya tidak sengaja terhapus atau salah ukuran. Sementara Sehun memainkan console gamenya sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai menggambar.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun memanggil.

"Kalau sudah selesai langsung teruskan saja ke gambar ke dua, aku akan memeriksanya sekalian nanti." Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang kamu dan Kak Jongin, apa kalian sudah berpacaran? Kamu memberinya waktu dua minggu kan? Tapi kedekatan kalian membuat satu fakultas yakin kalau kalian itu sudah pacaran, ditambah dengan kamu yang biasa saja menghadapi satu-satunya mantan Kak Jongin di kampus. Kamu benar-benar terkenal sekarang Sehun, sebagai pacar ketua BEM." Sekali bicara Baekhyun bisa sama dengan jumlah bicara Sehun dalam satu jam.

"Kami belum berpacaran." Bahkan jawabannya tidak ada sepertiga dari kalimat Baekhyun.

"Kamu berangkat, pulang, makan siang, kapan pun ada waktu luang pasti selalu menghabiskannya dengan Kak Jongin, dan kamu bilang kalian belum pacaran? Aneh juga sekarang aku tidak menemukannya didekatmu." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Aku memberinya waktu dua minggu dan dia hanya memaksimalkan kesempatan yang kuberikan. Lagi pula dia sedang mengerjakan kegiatan lain di _timeline-_nya." Terlihat sekali Sehun malas membahas Jongin.

"Hanya itu? Sedikit saja, apa kamu tidak menyukainya sedikiiit saja?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dalam waktu 24 jam dia ditanyakan pertanyaan yang sama oleh dua orang yang berbeda. Dan dia memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama, "Kalau aku menyukainya, aku akan memintanya jadi kekasihku Baek."

Baekhyun kembali ke kegiatan menggambarnya, "_Well, _aku sih merasanya kamu sudah menyukainya. Walaupun kamu tidak membicarakannya sesering saat kamu manyukai Kris dulu, tapi aku rasa kamu menyukainya. Jangan coba menyangkalnya Sehun, kamu tahu kan saat belajar berjalan saja kita akan terjatuh berkali-kali dan akan bangun berkali-kali juga untuk mencoba berjalan lagi. Jangan hanya karena kamu jatuh sekali kamu takut untuk memulainya Sehun. Cobalah beri dia kesempatan. Setidaknya tanyakan dulu pada hatimu, apa benar kamu memberinya kesempatan seminggu yang lalu hanya karena kamu kasihan atau karena kamu memang tertarik dengannya sementara kamu tahu kan kalau kamu bisa tetap menolaknya?"

Perkataan Baekhyun barusan benar-benar membuat Sehun berpikir, berpikir bagaimana rasanya saat Jongin ada disekitarnya, bagaimana rasanya kalau Jongin mungkin menyerah terhadapnya. Memikirkan Jongin akan menyerah membuat Sehun sedikit tidak rela. Tapi Sehun juga tidak ingin Jongin semudah itu mendapatkannya. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, dia sudah mulai menyukai Jongin. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk melihat kesungguhan Jongin selama dua minggu kan? Tapi kenapa dua minggu terasa cepat sekali?

"Entah lah Baek, rasanya beda saat aku menyukai Kris dulu. Rasanya Kak Jongin menyentuh perasaanku lebih pelan dan lebih halus dari yang dilakukan Kris. Aku jadi tidak berani menyimpulkan bahwa dia serius atau tidak. Aku sendiri tidak berani menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukainya, kalau ini hanya rasa nyaman bagaimana?" Baekhyun telah berhasil membuat Sehun bicara banyak hari ini.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan menghadap ke arah Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan binar yang berlebihan, "Nah itu kata kuncinya sayang," Baekhyun sangat tahu kalau Sehun akan langsung memerah kalau dipanggil sayang, dengan siapa pun itu. "kamu merasa nyaman bersama Kak Jongin kan? Itu artinya kamu mulai sedikit menyukainya." Baekhyun bicara dengan semangat.

"Eh? Dari mana kesimpulanmu itu?" Sehun jadi malas melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

Sementara Jongin sedang berada di kampusnya untuk beberapa rapat tentang progress kegiatan BEM. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan untuk sekedar menikmati hari yang cerah, tapi dengan melakukan itu semua _timeline _yang sudah disusunnya bisa berantakan. Lagi pula dia sudah mengisi _timeline-_nya dari hari senin-jumat dengan nama Sehun. Dia harus bisa membagi konsentrasinya dengan benar. Tapi Sehun benar-benar membuatnya kacau seminggu ini. Dia sudah menggeser _timeline _rapat BEM yang harusnya di adakan di hari senin-jumat ke hari sabtu ini agar tidak kehilangan waktu luang Sehun karena harus rapat. Sehun pasti akan kecewa kalau tahu kenyataannya Jongin tidak sebagus itu membagi waktunya. Salahkan saja segala ke egoisan dan sifat arrogant Jongin yang susah sekali hilang.

"Hey Jong, jangan seperti ini lah." Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan merangkul bahu Jongin yang baru selesai rapat dengan beberapa ketua divisi tadi.

"Seperti apa?"

"Menggeser jadwal rapat di akhir pekan yang indah. Seperti bukan kamu sekali. Padahal biasanya kamu yang paling susah dibangunkan kalau akhir pekan begini Jong."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya saat menemukan kursi kosong di taman kampusnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol. "Aku minta maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk sampai banyak jadwal yang terlewat. Makanya aku menggantinya di akhir pekan supaya tidak menumpuk." Jongin menghela nafas. Dia lelah. Dia sudah mengikuti empat rapat dari pagi dan masih ada satu rapat lagi sampai nanti malam.

"Sibuk mengurus adik tingkat yang waktu itu menolakmu?" Terdengar nada geli saat Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Adik tingkat yang dulu menolakku itu punya nama. Sehun namanya."

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia teman dekatnya Baekhyun."

"Adik tingkat yang selalu menolakmu itu?" Jongin membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh pilihan kata-katamu begitu menyakitkan, dia bukan menolakku, dia hanya belum bisa menerimaku saja." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum tulus yang selalu ditampakkannya saat sedang membicarakkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah mengejar Baekhyun sejak saat pertama melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun saat pertama melihat Baekhyun waktu ospek. Satu-satunya mahasiswa yang terlambat di hari pertamanya, tidak terlihat takut malah menunjukkan muka minta dihukum. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menyukainya detik itu juga.

Chanyeol sudah puluhan kali ditolak Baekhyun karena dia akan meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Saat mengajak Baekhyun makan bersama, saat mengantar Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun praktikum dan Chanyeol ada perlu dengan Jongin, tidak tahu tempat memang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menyerah. Jongin ingin juga seperti itu, tapi Sehun memberinya batas waktu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi, "Sehun memberiku waktu dua minggu, mengacaukan semua _timeline-_ku, membuat otakku hanya memikirkannya. Sementara rasa sukaku bertambah karena tiap hari melihatnya, dia belum juga mau menunjukkan kalau dia menyukaiku." Chanyeol itu walaupun kelihatannya tidak pernah serius tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat perhatian dengan sekitarnya, dengan caranya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa marah pada Chanyeol semenyebalkan apa pun dia.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Memangnya dia sudah pasti menyukaimu?" Bahkan reaksinya sama dengan Baekhyun, Jongin rasa mereka seharusnya berjodoh kalau Baekhyun tidak keras kepala dan terus-terusan menolak Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah tidak menolakku seperti saat kamu melihatnya di sekret dulu." Jongin menimpali.

"Jangan terlalu yakin Jong, tadi kamu bilang Sehun memberimu kesempatan dua minggu kan? Nah kalau dia tetap menolakmu selama dua minggu itu berarti dia tidak memberimu kesempatan kan? Itu hanya salah satu kesempatan yang diberikannya Jong."

Jongin jadi berpikir juga, kalau perkataan Chanyeol benar berarti konyol sekali dia selama ini yang sudah dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan kalau Sehun menyukainya juga. _Tapi kan aku yang menjalaninya bersama Sehun, aku yang merasakan perubahannya, _pikir Jongin.

"Dia sudah menyukaiku, aku yakin itu." Balas Jongin

"Ah Kim Jongin dan kekeras kepalaannya, aku malas menanggapi." Chanyeol bertingkah seolah dia lelah.

"Tidak usah ditanggapi kalau begitu."

"Serius deh Jongin. Jangan jadikan anggota BEM yang lain korbannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "Harusnya hari ini aku sedang berduaan saja dengan Matilda dikamar." Chanyeol meneruskan langkahnya.

Walaupun kedengarannya Chanyeol tidak serius tapi itu sindiran untuk semua ke arrogant-an Jongin minggu ini. Jongin berjanji minggu depan dia akan bersikap lebih professional lagi dan bisa membagi waktu antara tanggung jawabnya dan waktu yang diberikan Sehun. Hari sabtu ini dia akan menyelesaikan urusannya di BEM, lalu hari minggu dia harus menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliah yang _deadline_-nya berada di minggu depan, sementara waktu yang diberikan Sehun sudah semakin menipis, _andai saja Sehun tidak membatasi waktuku seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, mungkin aku akan bertingkah lebih konyol dibanding Chanyeol yang menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun di kelas praktikum, _pikir Jongin.

* * *

Hari senin pagi, Jongin menjemput Sehun untuk berangkat bersama. Mood Sehun sedang baik pagi ini, ayah dan ibunya baru saja pulang jadi dia tidak harus sendirian atau menghabiskan harinya bersama Baekhyun yang cerewet. Dia bukannya tidak suka dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja, siapa sih yang tahan kalau 24 jam harus mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun? Oke, mungkin Chanyeol tahan, tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

Sehun bahkan bangun lebih awal pagi ini, membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan, tersenyum pada lelucon yang dilemparkan ayahnya walaupun tidak begitu lucu, oh bahkan dia memakai baju berwarna putih hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia memakai warna yang cerah seperti putih, dia akan lebih memilih warna-warna gelap seperti hitam atau cokelat.

Jongin saja sampai terpana melihat Sehun, pagi ini Sehun menyambutnya dengan wajah yang ceria dan senyum yang manis. Dalam hati Jongin berdoa, semoga tidak ada orang lain yang menyukai Sehun selain dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Kak, sudah sarapan?" Bahkan biasanya Sehun tidak akan menanyakan itu padanya.

"Belum." Jongin menjawab jujur, mana tega dia membohongi Sehun yang sudah sangat indah ini.

"Aku membawakanmu beberapa _sandwich, _ibu membuatnya sangat banyak tadi." Yang sebenarnya sengaja Sehun buatkan untuk Jongin tadi.

Sehun menyerahkan kotak bekal ditangannya pada Jongin. "Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tentu." Jongin berkata mantap lalu memakaikan helm untuk Sehun. _Sehun benar-benar seperti malaikat, _pikir Jongin. Mood Sehun juga mempengaruhi mood Jongin. Melihat senyum Sehun membuatnya tersenyum juga. _Aku jatuh cinta, _pikir Jongin.

* * *

Sesampainya di kampus, seperti biasa Jongin mengantarkan Sehun ke kelasnya dan berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri. Kali ini dengan kotak bekal yang diberikan Sehun tadi dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Masa bodoh kalau wibawanya jatuh, dia sedang senang hari ini.

* * *

Ini sudah jam makan siang. Jongin belum juga kelihatan, padahal biasanya dia sudah berada di depan kelas Sehun untuk mengajak makan siang bersama diluar karena habis ini Sehun dan Jongin sudah tidak ada kelas lagi. Sehun bingung harus makan siang sendiri atau menunggu Jongin. Tadi Chanyeol bilang Jongin ada di sekret karena ada beberapa proposal yang harus ditandatangani. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sehun memilih untuk menyusul Jongin di sekret. _Tidak apa kan kalau sesekali menghampirinya duluan, _pikir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menuju sekretariat BEM di fakultasnya masih dengan senyum tipis yang biasanya tidak pernah diperlihatkan di hadapan orang lain. Sehun masuk ke dalam sekretariat untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin. Ruangan Jongin memang berada paling dalam di bagian sekretariat.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pintu ruangan Jongin ditutup. Sehun jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintunya karena kedengarannya Jongin sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang di dalam sana, eh bisa lebih dari satu orang kan? Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar, dia tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan Jongin hanya dengan mengajaknya makan siang kan?

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh Kyungsoo, _well, _Sehun jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk menghampiri Jongin.

"Woaah kamu kedatangan tamu Jong!" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Kamu mau mengajak si brengsek makan siang huh?" Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Sungguh Sehun malas berurusan dengan Kyungsoo dan sikapnya yang seperti ibu-ibu. "Jongin! Sehun mencarimu nih!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal lalu meninggalkan sekretariat.

Tak lama Jongin keluar dari dalam ruangannya, menampilkan raut wajah yang menyesal. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali, tidak sesegar tadi pagi. Jongin mengisyaratkan agar Sehun masuk ke ruangannya, jadi Sehun hanya mengikuti di belakang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku telat menjemputmu, tadi ada beberapa proposal yang harus ku tandatangani dan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Maaf jika dia menyakitimu atau apa, tapi aku dan Kyungsoo tidak lebih dari sekedar ketua dan sekretaris." Jongin benar-benar menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. Dia sampai absen dari kelasnya yang kedua tadi karena ada yang harus diurus di sekretariat, dia benar-benar lelah padahal ini baru setengah hari.

Sehun masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Tidak perlu menjelaskan sampai sebegitunya, aku bukan kekasihmu Kak." Wajah Jongin jadi bertambah kerutannya mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Jongin melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. "Maafkan aku Sehun, tapi aku ada rapat lima belas menit lagi, apa kamu mau menungguku?" Belum juga Sehun menjawab, Jongin sudah berbicara lagi, "Sebaiknya tidak, rapatnya akan berlangsung lama. Kalau kamu menungguku kamu akan telat makan. Itu tidak baik. Kalau kamu makan sendiri tidak apa-apa kan Sehun? Aku antarkan sampai halte saja bagaimana?"

Luntur sudah senyum Sehun yang dari tadi pagi dipertahankannya, "Terserah Kakak saja."

Jongin dan Sehun sekarang berada di atas motor Jongin, jadinya Jongin mengantarkan Sehun pulang. Jongin pikir sesekali terlambat rapat tidak akan membuatnya mati. Sementara dibelakangnya Sehun berpikir, disela kesibukannya begini Jongin masih tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarnya, Sehun seharusnya tidak egois kan? Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan kata-kata pedas pada Jongin tadi, padahal sudah jelas sekali Jongin kelelahan. _Aku akan meminta maaf, _pikir Sehun. Jadi dia mengembangkan senyumya lagi dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jongin.

Mereka sampai didepan rumah Sehun. "Maafkan aku ya Sehun, rapatnya mendadak jadi aku tidak bisa mengantisipasi sebelumnya."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar nada menyesal dalam perkataan Jongin, "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu Kak. Aku tahu _timeline-_mu bukan hanya berisi namaku." Sungguh Jongin senang karena sepertinya mood Sehun sudah membaik, Sehun jadi pengertian sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, kamu makanlah yang banyak dan beristirahat." Jongin berkata sambil mengenakan helmnya, tapi tangan Sehun menahannya. Jongin menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Jongin, muka Sehun memerah setelah melakukannya, "Semangat rapatnya, beristirahatlah kalau Kakak lelah, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku masuk dulu." Sehun dengan cepat berbalik tapi Jongin menahan tangannya dan membalikkan badan Sehun kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Jongin memberikan kecupannya di dahi Sehun dan menggumamkan terima kasihnya pada Sehun.

_Kata siapa Sehun tidak menyukaiku, _pikir Jongin dengan kesenangan yang membuncah, dia bukan hanya menyukai Sehun sekarang, dia mencintainya. Dia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia bukan hanya akan membuat Sehun menyukainya, tapi mencintainya. Sama besarnya dengan yang Jongin rasakan pada Sehun sekarang.

* * *

**How?**

**Feel free to send me a message :)**


	6. End Of Story

**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Hari Kamis. Jongin benar-benar sibuk hari ini. Jongin hanya menjemput Sehun untuk berangkat bersama. Setelah mengantar Sehun ke kelasnya Jongin langsung menuju sekretariat. Ada acara penting yang akan diadakan oleh fakultas mereka akhir bulan ini. Jongin harus memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai _timeline_ yang sudah ditentukannya.

Kesibukan Jongin otomatis membuat waktunya bersama Sehun bekurang. Sudah tiga hari ini Jongin hanya bertemu Sehun saat menjemputnya sebelum berangkat ke kampus dan kalau Jongin tidak sedang sibuk mereka akan makan siang bersama. Setiap pagi Sehun masih tetap membuat sarapan untuk Jongin. Jongin tinggal sendiri di apartement, Sehun tahu sekali Jongin tidak akan sempat membuat sarapan. Jadi daripada Jongin sakit karena terlambat makan, Sehun berusaha untuk terus membuatkan Jongin sarapan setiap pagi. Bentuk perhatian kecil Sehun. Sayangnya Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya.

Sehun mulai sebal dengan kesibukan Jongin. Sehun jadi lebih sering pulang sendiri karena Baekhyun pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin selalu punya rapat setelah pulang kuliah. Sehun kan baru saja ingin melihat keseriusan Jongin tapi Jongin malah sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya. Awalnya Sehun mencoba untuk mengerti posisi jongin sebagai ketua BEM, mencoba mengerti kalau Jongin memang sibuk, kalau bukan nama Sehun saja yang berada di _timeline _Jongin. Kalau Sehun boleh egois, inginnya dia menghapus hal lain di _timeline _Jongin dan menggantinya dengan namanya sendiri.

Sehun baru saja selesai dari kelas terakhirnya, Jongin mengiriminya pesan tadi. Jongin bilang untuk menemuinya langsung di tempat parkir motor. Sehun sebal, seharusnya kan Jongin menjemputnya dikelas. Sesibuk itu kah Jongin sampai tidak bisa menjemputnya lagi?

* * *

Jongin belum datang juga padahal Sehun sudah menunggu lama di tempat parkir. Dia baru saja memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri saat melihat Jongin berlari menghampirinya. Sehun jadi tambah sebal melihatnya.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai di depan Sehun. Setelah lebih tenang yang terlihat dimata Jongin adalah muka datar Sehun. Jongin paham sekali kalau suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak baik. "Maafkan aku Sehun, tadi aku harus.."

"Aku mau pulang. Kakak mau mengantarku sekarang atau tidak?"

"Tidak mau makan dulu? Kamu tidak lapar?"

"Kakak belum makan?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya walaupun terselip kekhawatiran di nada suaranya. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, wajar saja kalau Sehun khawatir kan? Jongin hanya menggeleng tanda dia belum makan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Yasudah aku akan menemani Kakak makan dulu."

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Besok hari terakhirnya dari dua minggu yang diberikan Sehun. Maka dari itu sesibuk apa pun Jongin hari ini dia mengusahakan untuk tetap bisa melakukan usaha terakhirnya mendekati Sehun. Dia tidak begitu yakin besok bisa hidup dengan tenang kalau hari ini dia tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk Sehun. Lagi pula dia sadar Sehun sepertinya marah karena Jongin terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikan Sehun, membiarkan Sehun pulang atau makan sendiri.

* * *

Sehun benar-benar hanya menemani Jongin makan. Jongin makan sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk sambil memainkan handphone-nya. Pertanyaan dari Jongin hanya dibalas dengan gumaman atau _iya _dan _tidak. _Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai makanan Jongin habis, bahkan mungkin Sehun tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Sehun terlalu fokus dengan handphonenya.

Jongin lelah diabaikan Sehun. Mungkin Sehun ingin membalas apa yang Jongin perbuat dua hari ini padanya. Tapi Jongin tidak kehabisan akal. Ayolah, Jongin sang ketua BEM tidak bisa diabaikan. Jadi dia mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya. Pesan untuk Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan handphonenya bergetar pun menutup aplikasi game yang sedari tadi dimainkannya dan membuka aplikasi pesan.

_From: Kakak Ketua BEM_

_ Tolong jangan diamkan aku begini Sehun. Tengoklah sedikit ke arahku. Dari tadi aku sudah mencoba menarik perhatianmu. Jangan diamkan aku yang sudah tampan begini. Nanti kalau aku diambil orang bagaimana?_

Sehun mengernyit membacanya, Jongin itu terbuat dari apa? Kenapa bisa percaya diri sekali? Tapi pesan dari Jongin ini sungguh lucu dan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat hasil kreatifitasnya, "Mau kemana kita habis ini?" Tanyanya.

"Pulang tentu saja. Mau kemana lagi memangnya?"

"Besok kan hari terakhir dari dua minggu yang kamu berikan, kamu tidak mau.." Jongin agak ragu mengatakannya, "berkencan denganku mungkin."

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat Jongin yang terlihat canggung sekarang. "Memangnya Kakak mau mengajakku kemana?"

Melihat mood Sehun yang membaik Jongin menghela nafas lega, "Kamu mau kemana?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Besok masih ada kuliah, lagi pula ini hampir malam. Kenapa kita tidak berkencan besok saja?" Jantung Jongin berdetak cepat menerima sinyal dari Sehun yang sepertinya menginginkan adanya hari esok bersama lagi.

"Kamu yakin? Besok kan hari terakhir yang kamu berikan. Kamu tidak akan menolakku lagi kan?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh geli, "Kalau besok aku meminta Kakak jadi pacarku bagaimana?" Mungkin terdengar seperti bercanda saja tapi sebenarnya Sehun pun mengkhawatirkan perasaan Jongin padanya. Tidak lucu kan kalau besok dia meminta Jongin jadi kekasihnya tapi Jongin ternyata malah menolaknya?

Jongin terlihat berpikir, dia bingung dengan perkataan Sehun, terdengar seperti bercanda tetapi dimatanya jelas terlihat dia penasaran akan jawaban yang Jongin berikan. "Kenapa kamu tidak memintaku jadi pacarmu sekarang juga?" Jongin terlihat bingung. Sehun sendiri yang berjanji kalau Sehun mulai menyukai Jongin, Sehun akan memintanya menjadi pacarnya.

"Nah kalau aku meminta Kakak menjadi pacarku sekarang Kakak akan menerimaku atau tidak?"

Jongin semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Dia kan tidak akan mati-matian mengejar Sehun hanya untuk menolak Sehun ketika Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya, kenapa pertanyaan Sehun aneh sekali sih? "Tentu saja aku terima."

"Kakak ingin aku meminta Kakak menjadi kekasihku dengan berkata bagaimana?" Sehun ini sedang bermain apa sebenarnya? Membuat Jongin bertambah bingung saja.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Entahlah, mungkin hanya dengan berkata, 'Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku'."

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Baiklah aku juga menyukai Kakak, aku mau jadi pacar Kakak."

Jongin terlihat berpikir, lalu dia hanya tersenyum geli setelah mengerti maksud Sehun, "Jadi kamu memutar balikan perkataanku ya?" Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu untuk menjawab Jongin.

"Tapi perkataanmu tadi bukan hanya gurauan kan? Kamu benar-benar mau menjadi pacarku kan?" Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi. Setelah mengejar Sehun dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya dan sekarang Sehun menjadikannya pacar hanya dengan memutar balikan perkataannya, seperti bukan Sehun sekali.

"Yasudah kalau Kakak tidak mau jadi pacarku." Sehun membereskan tasnya dan kembali menunjukkan muka datarnya.

Jongin jadi panik sendiri melihatnya, "Tentu saja mau. Aduh aku kan hanya kira kamu bercanda tadi." Jongin mencoba menahan Sehun yang sudah akan berdiri dari kursinya.

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi panik Jongin, membuat Jongin bingung dengan perubahan mood Sehun yang sangat cepat hari ini, "Harusnya tadi Kakak lihat ekspresi Kakak, lucu sekali sungguh."

Jongin mendengus. "Jadi pulang tidak?" Jongin jelas sekali kesal. Menguap sudah wibawanya sebagai ketua BEM yang paling disegani.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, "Kakak marah?"

"Tidak. Jadi pulang atau tidak? Katanya tidak mau pulang terlalu malam karena besok masih ada kuliah." Jongin mendengus lagi dan membereskan barangnya. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Jongin berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk Sehun genggam, "Ayo pulang." Jongin berkata dengan nada yang dingin sekali.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan berjalan bersisian dengan Jongin, "Kakak jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Tapi sungguh ekspresi Kakak lucu sekali tadi. Maaf ya aku jadi tidak bisa menahan tawaku." Sehun benar-benar terlihat nyaman menggenggam tangan Jongin. Sehun pun sudah tidak malu menunjukkan sikap manjanya di depan Jongin. Padahal biasanya Sehun hanya akan manja begini pada orang tua dan Kakaknya saja.

Mereka sampai di tempat Jongin memarkirkan motornya. Jongin memakaikan helmnya pada Sehun, "Sejujurnya Sehun aku tidak marah. Aku hanya terlalu senang tapi tidak tahu cara meluapkannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja kamu mau menjadi pacarku. Aku sudah pesimis kamu tidak akan menerimaku dalam dua minggu ini. Senang sekali rasanya jadi pacarmu sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tahu kamu mau menjadi pacarku, mau menerima semua sifat burukku yang yaah kamu pasti tahu lebih banyak dari sifat baikku membuatku terlalu senang. Aah aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya sayang." Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya, bukan karena perkataan Jongin. Sehun memerah karena Jongin memanggilnya _sayang _dengan suara beratnya yang sangat Sehun suka.

"Kak.." Panggil Sehun.

"Hmmm.." Jongin masih memandangi wajah Sehun yang memerah. Sehun terlihat lucu sekali. Lagi pula baru kali ini Sehun terlihat memerah saat sedang didekat Jongin.

"Tolong jangan pandangi aku terus. Aku malu."

Tawa Jongin meledak mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Kita pulang saja kalau begitu." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menaiki motor Jongin, sementara Jongin masih terus tertawa.

Biarlah sesekali Sehun malu di depan Jongin. Toh sekarang Jongin sudah menjadi pacarnya, jadi sekarang dia tidak perlu lagi khawatir masalah Kyungsoo atau hal lainnya yang membuat Jongin sibuk. Karena dia yakin sesibuk apa pun Jongin, Sehun akan tetap menjadi prioritasnya. _Well, _untuk sekarang anggaplah seperti itu.


End file.
